Air
The Air Meteos are generally white and grey-colored Meteos representative of air, winds, and gases, found most often on planets with heavy gas or cloud cover, or at least air in general. It is the most common Meteo type in Meteos. List of Planets Featuring Air Meteos (Meteos (DS)) * Anasaze * Bavoom * Boggob * Brabbit * Dawndus * Firim * Florias * Forte * Freaze * Geolyte * Gigagush * Globin * Grannest * Gravitas * Hevendor * Hotted * Jeljel * Layazero * Megadom * Mekks * Oleana * Starrii * Vubble * Wuud * Yooj Please keep in mind that while a planet not on this list will not naturally have Air Meteos drop, they can still be placed via another planet launching them as Burnt Meteos at them. Fusion Air Meteos are used in the following recipes: *Rare Meteo of Time - 250 Air, 250 Soil, 250 Iron, 250 Herb, 100 Dark Planets *Freaze - 100 Air, 200 H2O *Hevendor - 777 Air, 777 Fire, 777 H2O, 777 Soil, 777 Iron, 777 Zap, 777 Herb, 777 Zoo, 77 Glow, 77 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Dawndus - 300 Air, 1200 Fire, 300 Soil *Megadom - 200 Air, 200 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil *Gigagush - 20 Air, 10 Fire, 30 H2O, 300 Iron, 1500 Zoo, 30 Dark, 1 Soul *Layazero - 256 Air, 256 Fire, 256 H2O, 256 Soil, 256 Iron, 256 Zap, 256 Herb, 256 Zoo, 64 Glow, 64 Dark *Bavoom - 1000 Air, 200 H2O, 200 Zoo *Jeljel - 666 Air, 666 Soil, 666 Zoo, 3 Dark *Brabbit - 1800 Air, 150 Fire, 150 H2O, 150 Soil, 150 Zap, 150 Herb, 150 Zoo, 1 Soul *Yooj - 4000 Air, 500 Fire, 1000 H2O, 100 Glow, 1 Time *Vubble - 2500 Air, 3000 H2O, 80 Glow, 1 Time *Cavious - 1 Air, 400 Fire, 1 H2O, 2000 Soil, 500 Iron, 400 Zap, 400 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 2 Time *Suburbion - 78 Air, 77 Fire, 75 H2O, 1200 Dark, 3 Time *Meteo - 5000 Air, 5000 Fire, 5000 H2O, 5000 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3000 Zap, 2000 Herb, 2000 Zoo, 1000 Glow, 1000 Dark, 5 Soul, 5Time Items *Smart Bomb - 300 Air, 300 Fire, 300 H2O, 300 Soil, 300 Iron, 300 Zap, 300 Herb, 300 Zoo, 50 Glow, 50 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Driller Bomb - 150 Air, 200 Fire *Super Rocket - 80 Air, 80 Fire, 1111 Iron *Smoke Screen - 200 Air, 200 H2O *Smoke Line - 800 Air, 1000 H2O, 20 Glow, 1 Soul *Eraser - 123 Air, 123 Fire, 123 H2O, 123 Soil, 123 Iron, 123 Zap, 123 Herb, 123 Zoo, 12 Glow, 12 Dark, 1 Soul Sound Sets *Bavoom - 500 Air *Brabbit - 1000 Air *Meteo - 1 Air, 1 Fire, 1 H2O, 1 Soil, 1 Iron, 1 Zap, 1 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Opening - 200 Air *Main Menu - 100 Air *Staff Roll - 100 Air, 100 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil, 100 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Zoo, 100 Glow, 100 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Category:Meteo Type